To determine the effect of Venoglobulin-I (10%) in the treatment of severe, steroid-dependent asthma, compared to placebo, using the following endpoints: (1) Frequence and dosage of oral systemic steroids and oral systemic and inhaled bronchodilators. (2) pulmonary function (3) Reactivity in the intradermal skin test with common regional antigens (4) frequency and duration of emergency room visits and hospital stays. (5) number of days absent form school or work. To evaluate the safety and acute toxicity of Venoglobulin-I administered intravenously as a solution with a final IgG concentration of 10% (w/v) at a dose of 1 g/kg body weight or 2 g/kg body weight compared to placebo and at intervals of 4 weeks for 28 weeks. To determine if a residual therapeutic effect continues after treatment with Venoglobulin_I (10%) has been terminated.